TimeTraveling Floosie and the Beast
by Jarred706
Summary: So it comes to this, I began this tale as a monster, losing himself to himself, and it seems that even now it is a fate I shall never be able to escape...to many I am known as a monster, and to those that know me best I am simply called Leatherhead...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Leatherhead, Renet, and Bishop belong to Mirage comics and not me.

note: There aren't many Leatherhead stories out there so I figgered I'd do one. This also has the character of Renet (the time-traveling chick from the comics), another person who you read little about. Anyway I hope you don't hate. If you do though, that's cool. This is also a Misterfooch pen-name left remainee, it falls fairly well into the continuity I'm attempting to establish.

The Time-Traveling Floosie and the Beast

To many I am known as a monster, a mutated freak of nature. To some I am known as a genius in my own right. And still to those who know me best I am simply known as Leatherhead.

Transformed by a radioactive substance I became more than just a small, thrown away baby alligator. I became a large, thrown away, baby alligator, with enhanced intellect and savage strength. I was found by those who would be my friends, Turtles who had been similarly transformed, but I attacked them at first. Soon though, we became allies, then friends, the family.

But there are times when families must break apart. When that time came, I made one of the most difficult decisions of my life. I chose to part ways with the Turtles and Master Splinter, I had my own path to find.

I didn't need much, food for travel, and a map to travel by. New York was no longer my home, I made my way South, deep South. Eventually finding myself in the secluded swamp lands of Florida. Not ideal, but it did allow me a place to call home, if only for a bit. There I would not be bothered, there I could center myself and decide who I could become. And there, if I lost control, I would cause no harm to anyone around me.

Discovering what appeared to be an old Ranger Station, I set up my home. No lights, no phone, no motor cars, not a single luxury.

_For some reason the Gilligan's Island theme seemed appropriate, forgive me my friends._

Time passed on, and I was content, not happy, just content. Though I longed for my friends and family from New York. Perhaps one day we would meet again. Truthfully, Fate is a fickle mistress, she was never certain.

I learned to live from the land, my diet consisting of mostly fish and whatever vegetables I could grow in the land. Though living in seclusion had it's downside as well, my more primal side began to grow. I needed contact with another living being, or I would go completely insane.

Keeping journals of my life I could see how I was regressing, my writing became illegible, by context consisted of smaller words, and the lengths of my passages shortened drastically. I could feel my humanity, if you wish to call it that, slipping. Before too much longer even my journals would no longer be updated.

My only companionship were two frogs that seemed to think that my home was their property. They had tried to take it over, and to that ends I called one Napoleon and the other Genghis. Silly names I know, but they seemed appropriate.

Not even my frog friends could keep me company any longer, I needed intelligent companionship.

Setting out to fish one day I came to a part of the swamp I had yet to explore. There I heard voices, or what seemed to be voices to the best of my recollection. I remained under the water as I approached the voices. They were only children, one a girl no older than six, the other a boy of at least 13. The children appeared to be badly beaten and bruised. The boy carrying the girl on his shoulder as he attempted to run, the girl bleeding profusely from her side.

What were they running from, I must investigate. From behind the children several men, all dressed in black, came running, appearing to chase the children. One of the men raised a handgun in the direction of the boy. That could not be allowed.

Bursting from the water I let out a monstrous roar. My anger filling me, taking control. The men all froze in their tracks, as did the children. One man screamed out in anger, though I could not understand what he said, my savage side completely taking over.

Lashing out I grabbed one of the men, ripping his arms from his body, there was nothing he could do but bleed. Another angled his rifle at me, firing several times, mostly just bruising my hide, barely penetrating my skin. He to met with an untimely demise as I grabbed the rifle from his hands breaking it in two. Two men were left, one wreaked of waste, fear causing his bowels to release, he turned and ran impaling himself on a nearby rock. The last man stood strong though, he seemed to be solid as a rock, not fearing me in the least, and showing no compassion for those who had come with him.

Attempting to grab the man, he leapt out of my way, bringing himself behind me. Ripping around, I came face to face with the man. Once again I lunged for him, once again he dodged the attack. The man then pulled a large, metal claw from his jacket, pulling it onto his left hand. He swung, the metal tore my flesh, I began to bleed. No longer any semblance of humanity remained, I had become the monster, and I fought without pity.

The man jumped again, swinging his claw hard across my face, all sight in my left eye gone. I could feel the blood pouring form it's socket. I cared not, catching his clawed hand in my own I crushed his fingers, all snapping simultaneously, he cringed in pain, but fought on. He was quick and strong, but Leatherhead was quicker and stronger, I slashed out, claws tearing open his stomach, blood poured out.

Looking up at me the man smiled a wicked smile, "Well fought Leatherhead, but this shan't be the last time you meet Bishop."

The man seemed to just disappear. How did he know my name?

Facing the children I saw them huddled together, afraid for their lives. Slowly I began to calm, regaining my composure I approached the children. The girl was crying, but the boy looked at me stone-faced, "I'm not afraid of you."

He was brave, or foolish, but I had completely regained control, I meant them no harm. Reaching out my hand, "Allow me to examine the girl, I believe I can help her."

The boy pulled back, hugging the girl tight, "You...You...You can talk?"

I made no sudden movements as I reached out to the children, the boy could walk but could no longer carry the girl, he was tired. I attempted to lift the girl, as she still cried. The boy first gave resistance until he was convinced I wanted to help. Cradling the girl gently in my arms I lead the two humans to my home.

I treated the girl the best I could, with what few first aid supplies were in the station, she soon fell asleep. I then wrapped my injury to the face, the claw had blinded my left eye, but I would survive.

"What are you? How did you do that to those men?"

"My name is Leatherhead, I am a mutant, it is a long story for another time. And I'm sorry you had to witness that..."

"Call me Des, that's Dee, my sister. Well not really my sister, but we been together for a long time so she's like my sister."

"Well Des, I am sorry you and Dee had to witness that. Forgive me?" I bowed my head low from respect, I'd picked that up from the Turtles.

"Sorry? For what, those men was tryin to kill us, and they ain't gonna stop. More of 'em will come. They ain't gonna give up that easy."

"Why are they after you two?"

"Well, cuz I kinda stole something from them that was pretty important, some kinda scepter I think. But it got busted a while back, they still want it though."

"Can you not just give it back?"

"I can't I promised Renet I'd keep it safe."

It seemed I had gotten caught up in something bigger than I first knew. I asked who Renet was and Des told me she was his big sis, and that she was still help capture by the men that chased he and Dee. I also learned the scepter once held some ancient powers dealing with immortality and time travel, but it no longer worked since it had been shattered.. The men who wanted it had kept Renet alive, believing she could repair the scepter. There was more to the story, but Des didn't know it. He said that if we could save Renet she'd know more.

Dee began to move about on the bed where I had treated her. Sitting up she cringed at the pain in her side. Des rushed to her side and assured her I wasn't a bad guy. Dee eyed me curiously, but then relaxed.

"Hey, Des is the big alligator gonna keep us safe from the bad men?"

Des didn't even get to speak before I jumped in, "I swear it Dee, you and Des will be safe with me for as long as you wish to stay."

Dee smiled, before the pain kicked in again, "What about Renet, are we gonna save her?"

I looked at the girl's eyes and melted like a big ole puppy, "Yes, we'll get Renet out, but first we need to get you better."

Dee nodded as she lay back down.

Des came over to me, "Leatherhead, is she gonna be alright, I mean if I can do anything I will."

"She'll be fine Des, but we will worry more about it tomorrow, get some sleep."

"What if they come back at night?"

"They'll regret it, I promise you that."

Des looked like he believed me, and found his way into a chair I had nearby, and he fell fast asleep. I to made my way to the front door and sat on the ground there falling asleep, if anyone so much as tried to enter my home, they would never survive.

Remember, I am a genious, I am strong, I am fierce, and I am a monster...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Honestly these things are pointless, I mean think about it, everyone knows I don't own these characters, and if it was for profit why would I be putting it on a free website. It just doesn't make sense.

New author: Same story different pen-name.

note: Hahaha. This is usually where the author would say his two bits about when this happens and all his other stuff. Blah Blah Blah But not this time, I have taken claim of this space. Who am I? Good question, my name is Renet (pronounced Re-nett not Re-nay), of course a lot of you may not recognize me, I mean I've only been around TMNT comics and shows since 1986, or maybe it was 87. I worked for a being known as Lord Simultaneous, existing in a place neither past, present, or future. (_Jarred706: This is where I take creative control of the story, Renet couldn't keep me from my space too long) _I kinda "borrowed" his Time Scepter, and wound up in the present time, that was about 3 years ago. Couldn't get back home, I sorta, broke the Scepter, and even if I did get back I probably would be in so much trouble it wouldn't even be funny. So I stayed here and started a new life. Then I ran into a man called Bishop...

Who Are You Calling a Floozie

The building, at least I think it was a building, coulda been a hole in the ground for all I knew, was cold and damp. The only people around the place were a couple of armed guards, probably just muscle, no brains. Regardless, as far as I was concerned they were nice eye candy, the only problem with them was the fact they were evil, and somehow the relationship wouldn't work. Especially with the whole, I'm locked in a friggin cell deal, and they won't let me out to even shower. _That could explain the smell, eww, I stink, not cool._

Been here for a while and for some reason they think I can fix the Scepter, that it'll give them like nigh-omnipotent power or something, all it can do is allow people to travel through time. I mean what's the big deal. The only benefit of them thinking this is that it lets me stay alive, at least a bit longer. Eventually they'll realize I can't do anything, let me out, and then probably shoot me on the way out the door.

"Hey guys, you think maybe you could like bring me a sponge or something?"

"You fix the Scepter, you get a bath. Deal?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I can't do anything about the damned Scepter. Especially since you guys let it get stolen, by kids nonetheless."

"Bishop will get it back soon, but I guess you get to sit there in your own stench til then."

See what I mean, these people were heartless, here I am, attractive blonde, early 20's, dressed in rags. All they have to do is bring me a sponge and they could see me naked, and drenched. Obviously these guys were either gay, not that there is anything wrong with that, or just idiots. That's neither here not there though. So about my capture and capturer. _Is that a word, probably not._

A few months ago I was perfectly happy working as a waitress at this place called Hooters, the clothes weren't that comfortable but the pay was good. Then one day this guy walked in, tall, dark hair, suit, and sunglasses, it was nighttime, but for some reason guys in balck suits think the glassed look cool I guess. _There I go off subject again, sorry about that._

Well this guy sits down and requests me personally, I didn't know him, but he must have knownme. I know I should have gotten suspicious then, my only excuse is I'm blonde, not that all blondes are dense. I take his order and he starts asking me weird questions, guys do that a lot, their way of flirting I guess. Still I was as oblivious as ever.

So I left work and headed home, greeted by these two kids calling themselves Des and Dee. A few months ago I had found these two orphans digging through the trash at the restaurant, motherly instinct took over and I invited them to my house til we could find their parents. I grew used to having them around and called them my little brother and sister, I was too young too be a mom, but I could be a cool older sister.

Well the next few days at work that same man in the suit, calling himself Bishop, kept coming to eat at the restaurant. Then one day he just didn't show, I mean it wasn't too unusual, I guess I'd just got used to seeing him there. I finished the day and headed back home. When I got there though, the house was in shambles, Des and Dee were nowhere in sight, and...and... the Time Scepter, usually hidden in my roomwas gone.

Then a man appeared, as if from the shadows, it was Bishop. Why was he here?

"Welcome home Renet, how was your day at work?"

"What are you doing here, and where are the kids?"

"Something as valuable as Lord Simultaneous' Time Scepter is missing, and you're worrying about two useless kids. Truly the 21st has changed you."

How did he know about the Scepter, and about Simultaneous?

"You'd be surprised how much I know about you Renet."

Then the token fight scene begins, I figured I'd pretend to know some type of martial arts and put up a decent fight, because main characters of stories are supposed to be able to do that. It turns out, I was written that way. _Damn you Jarred706. (Jarred706: It's what you get for stealing my space earlier Re-nay :P.) _So instead Bishop throws like a throwing star or something, I guess laced in some type of poison and I fall to the ground with a loud thump. Bad day.

When I awoke I was in a prison cell, much like the one I was in at the beginning of the story. The main difference was Des and Dee were there to, both huddled in a corner having no idea what was going on. Dee ran up to me and wrapped herself around my waist, Des wiped his tears off and put on a strong face. 13 year old boys are so funny sometimes. And then Bishop showed up again, this time with the Scepter.

"So Renet, tell me how to repair the Scepter and you and your little friends can leave unharmed."

"There's no way to fix the Scepter, at least not in this dimension anyway. At least let the kids go, they have nothing to do with this."

"That would be the right thing to do, but you see Renet, I'm not really into doing the right thing. I get what I want, you leave. I don't get what I want, they die. It's that simple."

Des looked aver at Bishop, clenching his fists, "You don't let us go, you'll be sorry."

Bishop began to laugh at this false bravado. Saying that the boy had attitude, perhaps he'd make a good employee one day.

Well, things looked pretty dim, yep, we were pretty much screwed, and not in the nice feel good kind of way. _Did I just say that? Oops, sorry. _Then one day the only guard on the cell happened to be of the less-smart lot. Somehow, Des managed to convince the guard to let him and Dee out for a few minutes, I still haven't figured that one out yet. So I told him to take Dee and run til he couldn't go any longer. After several seconds of, "Come with us," and, "And we could get you out to," they left.

Then a scream came from the room where the Scepter was. A man's voice followed the scream, "The Scepter is gone, someone find Bishop."

Once again I don't know how, but Des must have grabbed the Scepter on his way out. I could only hope that they would be safe.

Bishop soon stormed into the room, calling his guard an idiot and throwing him against the wall. He came towards my cell, "Tell me where the kids have gone with the Time Scepter!"

"Hey, you're the smart and all-knowing one. Figure it out yourself."

I had succeeded in pissing him off. Way to go, I just made my life a whole lot more difficult.

Bishop took several of his men and went out searching for Des and Dee. Leaving two armed guards on my cell, something that they would continue for weeks to come. No sign of Bishop or his men, meaning that Des and Dee were still safe, well as safe as they could be. What did I do? Sat in a cell, complaining about my own smell.

Finally the day came. A day that I'd been waiting for, for quite some time. Commotion came from all around, guns were being fired and people were screaming out orders. There was a loud roar, _a roar, why would there be a roar, _and more guns fired.

Then the door to my cell area was filled with a shadow, well over 7 foot tall, and standing in the frame was the thing that was roaring. It looked like a really big lizard walking upright. Then a familiar voice came from behind the big reptile. "Leatherhead, Renet is over there in the cell."

It was Des and he was talking to the Big Lizard...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own all the rights to the TMNT and all related characters , and this is done purely for profit, so there. What are you gonna do? Sue me? Okay...please don't sue me, I'm poor, they're not mine and this is non-profit, and no that's not an armed Mirage employee aiming a pistol at my forehead.

note: I know that the Rat King, Leatherhead, and Renet all appear in New York as Turtle adversaries or allies, but I chose to move certain characters to Florida for my use, so I do not need to be corrected.

I am the Monster

Have you ever seen a monster, a real monster? Not those from the movies and cartoons, but a creature of flesh and blood, though no humanity. Look no further.

I gave up on my humanity as a mere child, I made my home in the swamp where I could not be found. Then I changed, I became the monster you see before you, this hideous visage, not even recognizable as once being human. Do not fear though, I do not seek to cause you any harm, I am not a killer.

I have another home as well, it is an old factory, where I move to during the winter months, my flesh can only take so much. My friends are the rats that make the factory their home. They exist for there own purposes, but they respect me, I bring them food from the swamps and in exchange they cause me no harm. They protect me, they understand me, I am there food source I am there lifeline, without me they would not eat as plentifully as they are accustomed to.

Here in the swamps I am a king, I answer to no one. I am the ultimate god in this place.

Perhaps one day I will make my presence known to those outside, and they will have no choice but to bow before me. My friend, the scavengers, the rats, will feast as they have never feasted in their lives, and I will rule over them. For I am the Rat King.

"That's quite a deep introduction you have there. How long did it take to come up with that."

A voice, who would dare tread on the Rat King's land, this is not allowed. Only a fool would trespass here. I will not stand for this, "Come forth trespasser, make yourself known, but I advise you do not gaze upon my image, for your feeble human heart could not withstand the sight."

The man must smell of blood, the rats are restless. Perhaps the only danger here is that of the man, he poses no threat to me, in fact he will soon be nothing more than a mass of bone a bits of flesh.

"Do not depend on your pets here."

This human is brave. An admirable quality in food. "Come no closer human if you value your life, my 'pets' as you call them, know you are injured and they are hungry. To them you are merely fresh meat."

"Injured, I may be, but I am more than well enough to defend myself from rodents."

Perhaps this man speaks true, he seems to be a veritable opponent. He may be able to defend himself against the small number of minions here, but he can not possibly defend himself against an army.

"Human, you stand brave, state your name so I may know who defies me."

"Me? I am a man called Bishop, that is all you need to know."

Bishop? Why would a clergyman dare stand up to a king, truly this man is insane.

"Now Rat King, come forth."

"Do you take me for a fool Bishop, why would I come to you on your terms? When it is far more intelligent to bring you to my grounds. If you truly wish to face me Bishop, follow me."

I take off for the factory, there an Army awaits. Where one could stand up to a few, no one man could stand up to an army. The path is not a simple path to follow, there are many obstacles that lay between me and my factory. Yet this Bishop man continues to follow. What interest does he have in me? What could his intentions be that he hunts me so doggedly?

We arrive at my factory, I flee into the building. There lies a pit, a place for my friends to feed. A place where this man, Bishop, will meet his doom.

He approaches, swiftly, blood pouring from him unnaturally. He should be weak and dying, but he isn't. He appears before me, my back is turned to him, "Come no closer or you shall see the monster that lives before you."

He simply laughs, "Monster? I see no monster, I see a man who has long his connection to reality. A man dressed in rags, who believes himself to be a monster, but in the end he is only a man."

"You speak untruths, I ceased to be a man when I grew into this monstrosity. I should attack you with these claws I wear as hands, gnash at you with these fangs that were once teeth."

"You truly are a madman. Yet there is a strength inside you, a strength that will be mine one way or another."

"You dare threaten me in my own domain! Fool!"

I am not a killer, nor have I ever been, but this man is trying my patience. Perhaps it is time for me to make an exception. I turn facing him, my claws extended as I swipe at him. He manages to dodge my attack. Impossible. No man can stand against my powers. I call to the rats for assistance, they do not come. A curse perhaps, my friends would never leave me. This is all Bishop's fault, I know not how he has turned them from me, but he shan't live long enough to continue.

He comes at me with speed, very much like my own. I attempt to swipe my tail at him, knock him off his feet, but he dodges that as well. I snarl as I prepare to attack again, hissing random curses in his direction. I make contact as I leap at him with full ferocity, knocking him to the ground. He nears the pit, there he will be done, I must push him further. I sweep my tail again, it misses, my claws swipe nearly air, so I leap at him again. I miss, I never miss, this is not how it supposed to be. I feel myself falling deeper, the ground growing closer. I am in the pit.

I feel my legs snap on impact, I hear the crack as it echoes through the pit itself. Then my friends, my subjects appear. They will aid me, they are loyal. Drawing closer the rats pile upon me, their teeth sinking into my flesh. They are devouring me, even they have turned their backs on me, this is not how it is supposed to be, I am not supposed to end as feed. I must fend them off, perhaps they think I am someone else, they will soon realize who I am and then they will release me.

Bishop stands above me looking down, throwing something in my direction, "Rat King, here is a mirror, gaze at yourself see you for who you are."

Lifting the mirror I see an unfamiliar face, a man's face, no fangs, only teeth and matted hair. The realization then comes to me, that my claws are not claws they are hands, gnarled and filthy, but hands nonetheless. I have no tail, I am not the monster I thought I was. This cannot be, it is a trick. I am not a man, tears pour from my eyes as I give into the fate that will become me, I...am...not...a...man...

"Now Rat King I give you a choice, you can lie there and become one with your 'friends' or you can give in to the realization that you're a mortal man. Weak and pitiful. Realize I can make you more than that, that I alone can make you into the monster you long to become. For I am Bishop, and I am your only hope."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

note: Ah yes a chapter dealing with Bishop, it does little to no plot building but does provide a bit of POV from the kind and decent man called Bishop. After you agree you'll realize that he's really not that bad a guy. Enjoy.

Humanity is a Weakness

To be termed inhuman is often used as insult or in disgust of one's actions. Though I see being inhuman as meaning I more than human, a fact that rests easy for me. My 'inhumanity' is what gains me an advantage in a conflict, I am not weakened by remorse or pity. I taught myself to forgo all these feelings, my only duty is to succeed at all costs.

By success I mean, of course, gaining what I want at whatever extent. I have felt pain, though it is only physical, and it is merely a weakness leaving the body. One can forego pain, and reach a state beyond it, making oneself stronger and more effective.

If you think I sound inhumane, I thank you.

If you think I sound brainwashed into something horrible, it is because I am. Of my own means though, not by anyone or anything else.

How I became this way? That is a story unto itself. I became this way the one time I gave into pain. I was a man with a family, wife and kids. I was happy then, that is until I realized happiness is a fleeting emotion, it makes tragedy all the worse. My wife died of a brain tumor, and my daughter was raped and beaten to death at the age of 14, and finally my son, a bright 8 year old was attacked by the shadows, ending in loss of all thought and knowledge of life around him. My life could be seen as quite a tragedy, but I do not ask you to pity me.

This tragedy lead me to a determination to save my son, at first, but I soon gave up on those notions, and took it upon myself to end my son's agony. He now rests with his mother and sister. I tell you this with no remorse, for remorse is a weakness. I knew if I was to give in to this weakness that it would tear me apart inside, and that would not bode well. I seek no pity and ask for no empathy. You could never feel what I feel, for I feel nothing.

My goal from then on was to make myself more than human, able to withstand whatever came my way and use it to make me stronger. I gave up sleep, I gave up anger, I ate only to survive, I closed myself off from any and every thing. I focused all my energy into learning all I could about all that surrounded me, nothing could get by me. I became a superior strategist, and ferocious fighter, all that was left was to achieve godhood.

The only question was how.

Then the answer came my way. It all rested in a waitress at a chain restaurant, a waitress who did belong neither here nor there. A waitress known as Renet. She held in her possession an item known only as the Time Scepter, an artifact that granted the bearer the ability to hold time itself at his mercy. The first challenge was to claim it for my own. A challenge I quickly met, but the artifact in itself was destroyed, and there could only be one person who could repair it, at least in this time period. The second challenge was insuring her cooperation.

In her home there were two orphans, merely children, but they were my insurance. I took them both with no struggle, children are an easy obstacle to overcome. Knowing full well Renet would do whatever she could to keep these children, her only family here, safe. She soon fell into the trap, and I had what I needed. Of course she was difficult, but after witnessing the death of one of the children she would be more convinced to comply with my demands.

Now you think that even I would have a problem taking a child's life? You of course would be wrong, a child's life is no different than an adult's life. All life ends with death, it's just a matter of how soon it ends. And I have ways of making death last far longer than a person could even fathom. For example, do you know how much blood a person can be drained of and still live, they suffer but live. I on the other hand do.

Then my plans were all ruined, the children had escaped and they had taken the scepter with them. I of course would have to hunt them down, and bring them back. It would merely be an inconvenience if nothing else.

I took myself and several of my employees, people who were obedient to me above all else. For remember I was on my way to godhood, and many people jump at the thoughts of themselves being gods as well. They were merely fools, patsies in my service, ignorant and loyal. They did serve their purposes though. It didn't take long to track the children, and soon we were on there trail. One of my men took a shot at one of the children, piercing her side. Guns, sloppy weapons, I prefer more hands on approaches, but for some reason, normal humans find them to be useful. As I said before though, I consider myself more than human.

Yet, no sooner than things looked to be over, I ran into a myth. By myth I mean the stories of monsters in these swamps. Though I knew better, I knew these myths to be true. This monster was a creature bred by a scientific mishap, created in the sewers of New York and fled to the swamps of Florida to regain full control of what he called his humanity. He was called Leather Head.

He was a strong opponent, a normal person stood little chance of survival. My employees were casualties in this battle. Merely a price paid in my battle for my own greatness, there would be more like them. Their kind were in large demand, people can be so easily duped. He was fierce and I could have very well given into the death he would grant me, but I could not allow myself that, so I made a strategic retreat, I was no god yet. Only a fool would keep fighting a battle not on his own terms. I was not defeated merely delayed.

There were other myths in these swamps as well, one known to himself as the Rat King. A delusional man believing himself to be a monster that held control of vermin. Though he was a fool, I knew he could be used to my advantage. Though he did not possess the abilities he believed himself to have he did have a savagery to him that could be made useful to my agenda.

All I had to do was show him he was human, and promise him the monster he longed to be. He was easy enough to sway. If he did not give in he would die, and the humanity he had left in him made him fear death. What a fool. Though fools often make good bait. I granted him life and promised him powers, all he had to do was follow me. And he did so willingly.

Arriving home it was in disarray, my prisoner gone. Another inconvenience, and of course people would pay. Though my defeat was still nowhere in sight.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I write these things…..isn't obvious, I mean if I owned the rights I wouldn't have to write fanfics, I'd publish these stories and make money.

note: Here it is another exciting chapter in The Time Traveling Floozie and the Beast, an old story for a new pen-name. It falls into the continuity I'm workin on.

What are Little Girls Made of?

It was cool watchin Leatherhead as tore into the bad guys, but it was real scary to. He could smash anything in his way and not know he did it. He was real strong to, he was like the superheroes in comic books and movies. Five people would jump on him and he'd throw them off. He was like bam, pow, grrr, and smash.

Des was tryin to be tough and tryin to help Leatherhead, but I think he was just in the way. I just hoped he wouldn't get smashed into.

Then I saw Leatherhead and Des come crashin outta a room. Renet was with them, _yay._ Plus it didn't look like Leatherhead smashed Des. The minute they were near me again I ran and jumped into Renet, I was so happy to see her. Though she did smell funny but it was okay, she was back.

Course we didn't have too long to visit cuz we had to get outta the place before more bad guys showed. Even I knew that wouldn't take long, so we ran back to the swamps fast as we could.

I was real tired when we got back, but I wanted to see Renet more than I wanted to sleep. So we sat there and talked, course the first thing Renet wanted to do was take a bath, even though all that we had was cold water. Glad she did to, cuz she was real stinky, but I wouldn't tell her that.

When she got out she wasn't wearin anything cuz she said her other clothes were too smelly and dirty and that we should burn them and pretend they never existed. She walked up to Leatherhead to ask if there were any other clothes in the house. Leatherhead turned to answer the quickly closed his one eye, he didn't want to be rude.

He told her there wasn't any good ones, but he might be able to find something for her. So all she could do then was wrap a sheet around her and find a place to sit down. She also laughed at Leatherhead sayin that she could swear she saw his green,scaly cheeks blush.

Soon though we all decided to get a little bit a sleep, well everybody cept Leatherhead, he said he'd watch as guard. I don't know how he stayed awake so much, but I was glad he could, with him around nothing could hurt me, Des, or Renet.

Des laid down on the couch and was quick asleep, Renet slept in the big bed that Leatherhead used, at first she was a little scared of what might be a big lizard's bed, but she quickly found out it was clean, comfortable, and really big, she useta woulda thought that the fact there were two pet frogs in the room was icky, but now she seemed okay. And me, I stayed up as long as I could so Leatherhead wouldn't be by himself, but I couldn't stay awake too long, he picked me up, placed me in a cot and put a blanket on me, then he went back to keep watch.

The next morning, I woke up first and saw Leatherhead was still wide awake, he offered to fix me some breakfast and asked me to see if anyone else wanted something. It wasn't a big breakfast, but at least it was food. After that things got bad.

Outside I heard a gun shoot, and then another and another. Then there was a loud, scary scream. The door to the house got ripped off and standing there was a man wrapped up in rags, breathing hard and fast, just screaming, he was like an animal. He jumped at Leatherhead, hitting him real hard, knocking him against the wall. Leatherhead was hurt, but I knew he'd be okay. You can't beat a superhero.

The big, screaming man then came at me. I felt him grab me by the throat and he picked me up into the air. I could feel his spit as it my face as he looked at me with his yellow eyes and said, "Let's see what little girls are made of."

I was scared, real scared, and then I saw Leatherhead move….

TBC

This is really short, I apologize, but this is written from the perspective of an 6 year old girl, so it's not goin to be to in depth. That's my reasoning and I'm stickin to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I write these things…..isn't obvious, I mean if I owned the rights I wouldn't have to write fanfics, I'd publish these stories and make money.

Note: Here it is another chapter in the, "Time Traveling Floozie and the Beast." It's a bit longer than the last chapter, but hopefully it's not a disappointment. Please read and feedback would be appreciated. Cuz reviews are fun…(The door comes crashing to the ground and a buxom blonde bombshell is standing in the door, and oddly enough I'm not happy about it). _Hahaha_ Jarred706, I have returned, I am the great and powerful Renet, here to lecture you for the last chapter, you so shouldn't have left it up in the air like that, I mean I swear I was chewing my nails waiting to see what happens, and your paying for the manicure to fix the damage. You ever do something like that again and I will revoke your writing license, at least with me as a character.

Uninvited Guest

The tiny girl lay in the monster's arms, her body limp, like she was gone. She didn't seem to be breathing. And if she was still alive, _dear God she better still be alive, _she had to be more scared than she had ever been in her entire life.

The monster, whatever it was, seemed to be reveling in blood lust. He looked like he had once been human, but was somehow twisted into something else. His smell filtered through my nose, _gag it was worse than I ever had been, _and all I could hear him say was, "Let's see what little girls are made of."

The worst thing was that this was all my fault. If I had never taken that scepter, I wouldn't be here. Des and Dee would probably be in an orphanage or something, but wherever it was they would have been safe.

What could I do? I was here, naked, in a sheet, and the house I was staying in was under attack by armed men and women black suits. _I still think they look sharp…God Renet, focus, you can't afford to lose track right now, Dee is in trouble._

Then there was Leatherhead, he wasn't moving either. I mean I know he's tough, but even he can be susceptible to bullets. I had to act, and act fast. Des, only a kid, was at least trying to be brave. All I was doing was sitting here, scared, why wasn't I braver. _Jarred706, I still blame you for this…_

The monster man then let out another yell, and he threw Dee's limp body against a wall. _Why did he scream…_

A small voice came from near me, it was Des, "It'll be okay Renet, Leatherhead is back, and he want let them hurt Dee."

It was Des, putting on his tough act. He sounded full of confidence. _I only wish I could do that._

Then Leatherhead's roar sounded throughout the whole house, and the monster man came crashing through the wall into the room Des and I were in. Leatherhead seemed to go completely savage, this was the first time I had ever seen him fight, and it was amazing. He sunk his teeth into the shoulder of the monster, from the corner of his mouth I could see blood.

The monster screamed out in pain, trying to force himself out of the savage gator's jaw. With a horrendous rip of flesh he pulled himself away, a huge hunk of flesh missing from his arm. He was in pain, but it didn't seem to deter him. He whirled around facing Leatherhead, his yellow eyes seemingly flashing with anger.

Leatherhead spit the human meat from his mouth, and narrowed his own eye onto the monster. The two towering creatures locked into each other, neither willing to give in to the other. Leatherhead's disadvantage, he was blind in one eye, the monster man's disadvantage was he was missing a huge hunk of flesh from his arm.

The black suited people then began to file into the building. Des stood his ground brandishing his fists like he was planning on going down fighting. He jumped at one of the guys in the suit, hitting him hard in the stomach, knocking a gun from his hand. But the next person in grabbed Des tossing him to the side.

This is your chance Renet, be brave. Nothing scares you, and without your help three innocent people could very well die. Could you live with that on you conscience?

So I jumped for the gun that had been knocked free, taking aim at the guy who had thrown Des, I pulled the trigger, and saw him fall to the ground. I began shaking uncontrollably, _I just shot someone, I just shot someone, I just shot someone. _In hesitating I made myself a target, I could feel a sharp pain in my right side, and I felt a rage take me over, throwing myself into the person who shot at me I knocked her to the ground, getting behind her I grabbed either side of her head…

She tried to look at me, tears in her eyes, "Please don't kill me, I have a family, a little girl who's sick, Bishop said he can save her. Please don't kill me?"

The rage subsided and once again I hesitated, I let her go. She looked up at me, and then crawled swiftly away.

My attention went back to Leatherhead and the monster man. It had been a heated battle, both were bleeding and in pain. They continued to fight, and just when it seemed Leatherhead was about to gain the advantage, another man showed up. Leaping up to Leatherhead's shoulder he injected a long syringe into him, forcing a clear liquid into Leatherhead. He fought ferociously for a few more minutes til his body just seemed to collapse, as if his body just quit.

The man who injected the liquid stood over him, a smile across his face, "Good job Rat King, you have served me well."

There I was left lying on the ground, Des near me as the man stepped towards us, it was Bishop.

"So Renet, are you ready to comply with my demands now? There's no bodyguard for you now."

"Bishop, I'll die before I do what you wish."

"Ah yes, stubborn to the end. Then perhaps it's not you who should die, the alligator perhaps, or better yet the young boy."

The man who Des had knocked down rose to his feet, going to where Dee had been tossed, "Bishop, what of the little girl."

"What good is a dead little girl? Leave her, she'll make a fine meal for the insects."

I ran to Dee's side as I reached down wrapping my arms around her lifeless body, tears pouring down my face. Then I felt rough hands grabbing me off the floor as Dee feel from my hands onto the floor. All I had left was Des, I couldn't afford to lose him.

The monster man, called the Rat King dragged Leatherhead behind him as he left the building. Then Des and I were pulled behind him, neither of us filled with anything other than despair. Des then looked up at me, "Renet, where's Dee, is she gonna be okay?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It gets old writing these things, so I'll just say I do own the TMNT and make tons of profit off these stories…just to be a little different

note: Another chapter in what has become a fun story to write, though I there's no Casey Jones (my favorite character) and no Turtles. So here we go again, with a character that has never been utilized before, a complete unknown. We'll call her Tara. Yeah, I like that. This is Tara Rogers' tale.

Choices

For a few moments I felt my life coming to an end, I didn't see any way of escaping it. So what did I do? I pleaded for my life, like a coward. Bishop had no tolerance for cowards.

She was insane with anger and I knew it was my fault, and I deserved whatever I had coming. I was willing to take the life of a child, because Bishop told me to. He told me to, and I was going to do it.

Why? To save my own child's life, it was a noble reason. Right? Please tell me I'm right? _Please tell me…it was noble…please…_

So when she released me, when she let me live. I fled, I had to get away, because if I didn't Bishop would make me wish I had died. He was an evil man, inhuman, and he would make me suffer, and he…he…. wouldn't' help me save my daughter. _My only daughter, my sole reason for existence._

Why then did I make this decision? I had no money, barely scraping a living. I had bills to pay and had to keep food on the table. And then Shannon, my daughter, woke one morning with a fever.

It was nothing to worry about. It was only a fever. Over the course of the next few days it got worse, but things always get worse before they get better. Right? There was nothing to worry about, she was six year old, and all six year olds get a little sick now and then.

After a week the fever itself got worse, and showed no signs of subsiding. I missed work to stay home with her. I couldn't leave her alone. Then fever eventually began to fade, or at least I convinced myself it did. Then she complained that her vision got blurry, and she was constantly coated in a cold sweat. I was getting worried.

I had lost my job due to her sickness. My bills piles up, my refrigerator became bare, but I could do nothing about it. My sole purpose became, to see my girl get better, but she needed food and medicine. So I did what any mother would do, I found away for her to eat.

I know, it's wrong to steal, but isn't it even more wrong to let a child starve and die. Can a person really judge ill of me for choosing to feed my child? Yet in the eyes of the law, it's still a crime. I was arrested, my daughter taken from me. _They took my daughter…they took her from me._

Then I met him. I met Bishop.

It was a day like every other day, but this day I had a visitor. I never had visitors, why did I today? I was told his name, an unfamiliar name, but he knew who I was and knew much about me.

He said he could get my daughter back for me, he said he could help make her better. He said we'd never go hungry again. He said a lot, and…and I believed him. All I had to do was serve him faithfully, doing what he said and never questioning him. Wanting nothing but my daughter back I took his offer.

My only job for him was to originally guard a prisoner of his, one whom he put much value in. It was a simple job, until she escaped. I had no part in that escape, those who did though were dealt with harshly by Bishop himself.

My next job was to accompany him and several others on a retrieval mission. Bishop had discovered the location of the escaped convict. The only obstacle was supposed to be the giant alligator, and that's where our special weapon, the man known as Rat King, would come in.

But there was more there, there were children. _There weren't supposed to be children here. _

The Rat King entered the house, and the first thing he met was a little girl. He wasted no time in dispatching her. He treated her like nothing, merely an insect that got in between he and his goal. After him came our cue, we entered, told to eliminate all that was between us and Bishop's main goal, Renet.

What was between us? Two…one child the other had been eliminated. Then she, Renet, turned on us, rage filling her eyes, she was willing to do whatever it took to keep harm from this child. Willing to act in extremes ways, willing to kill… she would kill me, and I deserved it. But I pleaded for compassion, I pleaded for her to let me live, and…and she did.

She let me live. _She let me live._

I hid away, and saw the bodies being dragged from the house. Three bodies… only three. Where was the little girl, did they leave her behind? She must've been… _No, she couldn't be I refuse to believe it._

After a short period of time, when I knew I was alone I entered the house, or what was left of it. There was her body, nearly motionless. _Nearly motionless? Could she still be?_

I approached her leaning near to her, I listened for a breath, a slight semblance of life. There was none, or was there. Her chest rose, however slightly, and a noise escaped her lips. _She said something._

She was alive…it didn't matter what she said. She was alive… she was alive.

TBC

End note: I just couldn't leave an six year old girl dead, it just didn't seem right, at least right here.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As much as I like the characters I can't claim them, someone else had that right.

Note: Not much to say, merely a republishing of a past story. But I'm sure I have a good reason, possibly.

Hey Man I'm Just A Kid

This is it, I think we all get chances to show we ain't just what people think us to be. I mean I'm a kid, but that don't mean I ain't gotta make tough choices. I think even kids can be heroes when they try hard enough.

Like when that big, yellow eyed monster kicked in the door tryin to get passed Leatherhead, I knew that I had to be tough, that I couldn't back down. Then after Leatherhead got knocked out and they came after Dee and Renet, I was ready to fight.

Hey now, I been in a scrap or two I ain't some little weakling, but even I can't take on a buncha guys with guns. So, of course I tried to fight, I think I woulda had a couple of em if it weren't for that sucker punchin fool.

The next thing you know, me and Renet was getting dragged away with Leatherhead, but Dee weren't nowhere in sight. If they hurt her somebody's gonna get real hurt, real fast.

So here I was again, in the same place I was at earlier. Renet was near, still without clothes. And Leatherhead was locked up in some real big and strong lookin chains. And there was a lot more guards than last time, I guess they was scared I was gonna get out again.

Now the trick is to find a way outta here, I just hadn't figured out they way yet. I knew if we didn't get outta here soon we was gonna be in real trouble.

Anyway the more I tried to think of a way out, the more I kept not thinking of ways out. Man, this is tougher than I thought it'd be. Maybe it'll come to me tonight when I was sleepin.

Okay, well then there was this guard who came and slapped Renet, tryin to make her tell him where that scepter thing was. Alright, even I know it's not right to hit a girl.

"You better leave her alone or else," see I told you I wasn't weak, I can be tough.

He of course said, "or else what?"

"Or else I'm gonna kick you butt so hard your momma feels it."

Okay, I know that wasn't very threatening, but I tried. He laughed and walked away…ooh I was gonna hurt him so bad.

That night I slept a little bit, not real good sleep, but better than none. Tryin my hardest to try to figure a way out. Well like five of the guards came and dragged Leatherhead off, I don't know where, but somewhere not here, and that left like three guards for me and Renet. Maybe I could use that to my adavantage.

Then from somewhere behind me I heard a soft noise, like something scraping on the ground. Then there were only two guards, and then just one. Something was…knocking them out from the shadows? The last guard noticed at last, but not quick enough to stop what was comin for him. It was a woman I kinda recognized, but not really. She was wearin the same kinda clothes that the guards wore, but why was she hurting them?

Then she looked at me and said something. "I swear these new people they're hiring just don't have the skills of my group. Bishop should know better."

There was someone else there to, I didn't see who it was at first, but then I saw somebody step forward. Somebody I didn't think I'd see there.

"Dee? Dee is that you?"

"I came to get you and Renet and Leatherhead out. Where's Leatherhead?"

Then behind her the woman who had beat the guards raised a gun to Dee's back…

TBC

End note: Okay the first story from Des' perspective, hence all the bad grammar, he wasn't never big on English when he was in school….If he even went to school


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Haha I can actually lay claim to most of the charcters here. So disclaim this. Mwahaha.

Note: The goings on as viewed from one of Bishops' men, he's an ass. And I hereby dub him Agent Neal.

Two Shots Left

The woman pulled the trigger, the sound echoed through the small room.

"Dee, get down."

There I was afraid to even look up. Someone was dead, I just knew it. Perhaps it was the initial shock that kept me from noticing the warm liquid flowing from my side. Or maybe it was the sudden weakness I felt, but it didn't register at that exact moment that I was the one who had been shot.

Looking back I realized that I was only 23 with a lot of life before me, but I was hungry for power right there, right then. Bishop offered me that, so I took it.

Am I proud of everything I'd done? Am I proud that I took part in the capture of not one but two children? Am I proud that I worked for a man willing to twist and destroy lives of the innocent?

You wanna know if I'm proud of these things?

...There he stood to yellow-eyed monster. The Rat-King as he so proudly proclaims himself. I guess I don't understand the honor in ruling vermin. Not like it matters anymore though, he...it's more monster than man now. It's here to do a job, just like me.

Mind you his job is to mangle and utterly destroy the giant alligator. Mine in the other hand is to guard two regular prisoners.

A young boy. Kid's got spunk if nothin else. He a brave little snot. Don't take crap from anyone period, if he lives long enough he'll be a down-right decent, not well-educated mind you, young man.

The other prisoner...now that's a job I'll take any day.

She's a hot piece of work, and oddly enough spends more time naked than not. I guess that happens when your clothes "mysteriously" disappear on a frequent basis. Even covered in grime and filth, you can't help but think one thought bout this woman, that is if you're a straight male of any age.

Not that it matters what she looks like though. Hell, the minute Bishop finishes getting whatever samples of the gator's DNA to one of his partners, a Dr. O'Bannon I believe, he's gonna start on the woman.

I've seen Bishop in action, I've seen firsthand that if he wants something, he gets it. I've seen him torture children to get certain information from parents. He knows exactly how much blood you can drain from a person without the dying. I've heard screams of agony from his victims, and the whole time I've worked for him. He's made life miserable for those who have tried to leave his service, killing families and friends.

And Bishop can fight, he may not look it, but there are probably very few...if any humans who could ever so much as fathom defeating him. He feels no pain, and can fight with what would normally be considered mortal wounds, and each time he comes back stronger than before. Anyone who has faced Bishop and survived, did so only because they were allowed.

And then there are these two females a young girl and an ex-member of our organization who appeared from nowhere. The little girl, cute as a button, and Agent Tara, one of the best, who somehow betrayed Bishop, survived, yet had come here to what will be guaranteed suicide. First she managed to disable most every guard here and never be seen. Then she pulled the trigger, and that was it for me...

So after you know these things, do you still want to know if I'm proud of what I do?

Look at me, here, in my eyes, and ask me if I'm proud of these things.

My answer...damn right I am.

Would I do it all over again, even if I knew it would end this way again?

Hell yeah.

But there is one thing you should know before I die, I still have my gun, and I still have two bullets left. Also know that that "spunky" little boy is right in my sights. And one thing I don't care much for is spunk in my prisoners.

_CLICK..._

TBC

Maybe not everyone though...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Mirage Comics and are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.

Note: Usually I like to begin each chapter on a somewhat not serious note. Why? Just because that's the type of person I am, but due to the following chapter, it really doesn't seem appropriate, which you may agree after you finish it. Anyway, I'll begin by warning you that there are probably several reasons that many of you may not like me for, for that I apologize. Also be forwarned there may be a bit of less-than-kid friendly content. So I hope you enjoy, and give me whatever thoughts you deem towards me. Later.

Unleashed

There are things in my life that I had hoped to never see, there are things that no person should ever be forced to see. And a twisted young man firing a gun at a 13 year old boy is one of those things.

Even worse is seeing the bullet render his flesh, causing his once lively body to fall, writhing in pain, however short the pain may be. Then seeing his body stop, falling limp and lifeless to the ground. Yet today, I've seen those things, and I know that if he had never met me both he and Dee would be safe...would be alive... It's my fault and there's nothing I can do about it now, nothing at all.

"Renet! Renet! What happened to Des? Why isn't he..." this little girl, only 6, who had risked her safety to come here to rescue us, had just seen the closest thing to a family member she'd ever known taken from her. Of course she'll be in shock and denial, but deep down she knows, she knows he's not going to be sitting up ever again, her, "brother," was dead.

And while this all happens. time itself seems to just slow down. One hears the sounds, the screams, the tears echoing through there room. Yeah, I was free, but Des wasn't.

Rushing to Dee's side I wrap my arms tightly around her, as she buries her face into my shoulder, uncontrollable tears flowing from her eyes. The woman who had just freed us looked at me, sorrow filled her face, "Renet, I'm sorry...I am so, so sorry. But right now you have to be strong, you have to get Dee out of here before things get any worse."

Dee looks up from my shoulder, sniffling, trying to hold back tears, "No Ms. Tara, we can't leave without Leatherhead." For that one brief moment it dawned on me that this little girl here with me, was stronger than I could ever be, she knew she had lost someone she could never replace, and yet she refused to let someone else meet a similar fate.

Then from the nearby room a thunderous noise echoes, like the roar of a great beast. The walls themselves seem to tremble, then crumble. Leaving only a monstrous being, chest heaving great breaths. One word was all he said, and he bellowed with such force that even the ground seemed to shake, "**BISHOP!"**

Even in the face of the great creature in front of him, Bishop didn't even flinch. He merely brushed of his suit, and waved for his own monster, the one he called Rat King, the yellow-eyed monster.

The two titanic...things...collided with each other with a force that would cripple or kill a mortal man. Yet as if it was merely an inconvenience, Leatherhead took hold of the Rat King's arms, pulling them opposite one another with such force all that he had left in his claws were two halves of a once monstrous body. And for the first time in his existence, Bishop flinched.

Leatherhead could taste the blood from what had once been the Rat King's body, licking his chops like a starving predator. And when predators hunger, they become desperate, and a desperate predator will stop at nothing short of losing it's life.

Yet Bishop stood his ground as a Leatherhead, who had given in completely to his beastial instincts, ripped into him. His powerful jaws tearing at Bishop's right arm, severing it from his body, the crack of the bone so loud my teeth flinched. Bishop stood strong. Leatherhead's claws dug into his stomach, covering them in blood. Bishop laughed. "You truly think that even now you've defeated me. Do you not realize I am Bishop, I cannot be defeate..." his words cut short as Leatherhead's teeth synched through his skull. The body of what had once been the man called Bishop fell to the floor.

Leatherhead then turned towards the three females who stood, huddled together watching. His nostrils flared as he smelled their fear, their weakness. He began to approach them, the hunger for blood still strong within him. Yet, as if something pulled in tight on him, he quickly turned around and began moving swiftly in the opposite direction.

So there I stood, Dee still tight against me, and this other person, an agent called Tara nearby. We simply stood there, a mixture of sorrow, grief, fear, and awe all combined into one. The monster who had once been more man than creature dissappeared, replaced by a bloodthirsty thing. After composing ourselves, the best we could, Tara and I took Des' body and left the caverns for good. Never looking back.

And inside, the man called Bishop layed in pieces...

TBC

I promise no one else will die in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If you know the definition of the word, then, you know what goes here.

Note: Okay, I think I'm ready to end this tale for good. I can't complain, I like the characters. I don't want to drag things on anymore though. First off, I'd like to thank all the characters for working for me so well...except Renet, she's been nothing but a headache to work with, not only taking over my "Notes" slot a couple of times. And one thing for you readers to remember, a little thing called the Time Scepter, I'm just sayin. It could probably still pop up...somewhere.

Funeral Finale

_So it comes to this, I began this tale as a monster, losing himself to himself, and it seems that even now it is a fate I shall never be able to escape. I turned and nearly attacked those that would be my friends, I witnessed a young child's death, I brutally slaughtered those that would be my enemies, and in the end it left me where I was in the beginning. Alone._

_Maybe I was never meant to exist, a genetic accident, that could not be destroyed, by normal means. Maybe my regression to the animal I once was is nature's way of dealing with unnatural things. Yet then, why am I still here? Perhaps I still have a part to play in this thing we, or should I say you, call reality. For good or ill, my fate hasn't manifested itself yet. Til then I have but one choice, back to my swamp, and back to my self-imposed exile._

_The swamp itself is not so bad, I lived fine before when it was just me and my pet frogs. Then they came, the children, though I hardly knew them they became a new reality to me along with Renet, things felt right, like when I was in New York with my turtle-kin. It felt like a new family presenting itself, people who I could help who cared not for my appearance. Why did they appear, only to be taken away once again. Fate, Destiny, Reality, whatever you wish to call it, is nothing more than cruel being._

_I could not face the others on the day of the funeral, so I kept myself in the distance far from any who might see me. The eulogy was short and sweet, the few that were there: Dee, Renet, the female agent I didn't know, and a few others, mourned. Afterwards I fled, back to my swamp. No one needed to know I was there._

_It began with two children fleeing from evil forces over something called a Time Scepter. A shattered trinket with unknown powers, from somewhere not of this world. Now nothing more than a piece of scrap rusting away in the swamps, the only person with the knowledge of it's location, nothing more than a grieving six year old girl. Very few others even know of it's existence, so Dee should be safe now. She has Renet and together they shall survive without any need of my my aide ever again. I'm sure of that._

_So now I go on with my life and see where it leads._

_Bishop, the Rat King, Renet, Des and Dee, all pawns used in a universal chess game sent to lead me to a sense of necessity. I am strong I protect those that are weaker, only to end up facing others as strong. And where does it all leave me? With blood on my claws, and the knowledge that no matter what I did Des, the child, is now dead..._

_This is now the conclusion of my journals that I've kept for as long as I've been here in the Florida swamps. After this, expect no more. I bid you all good life._

_Leatherhead_

After the final entry the last of my journals were complete. Resting them on a near shelf I plan to sleep. Only ouside there was a noise as if reality itself was ripped in two, and though I chose to stay out of these matters, scientific inquiry took hold and I followed the sound.

Drawing near to the origin of the sound, my body began to fill as if it was being pulled in innumerable directions, and then there was nothing...

The End


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't sue, I have nothing of value.

Note: Okay so there was a last chapter and I said I was through. Well I hereby assert my right to add something else. It's short, but leads into another story, "Bring Me That Horizon," another Leatherhead story. Also this is original Jarred706 matter, no more rehash of the old tale.

Epilogue

The funeral itself was small, there were few people there aside from myself, Dee, Tara, and Tara's young daughter, Leah. Though somehow I knew he had to be there, he wouldn't have not came.

In the shadows just outside of the cemetery I swear I saw him. Either that or I'm completely losing it, and I'm to young to go senile yet.

The service ended, the three attendees joined me at my home for a meal. Dee was acting brave and tried to hide the fact that she'd been crying, "I'm okay Renet, Des wouldn't want me to cry," was what she said to me. Bless her heart.

Anyway time continues on, once upon a time I could move between it, but now all I have are the few friends here with me now. And him to, Leatherhead, I barely knew him, but what I knew I could tell he was a friend.

That's probably why I decided to head into the swamps that day, to see if I could find him again. Tara said she would join me, but I told her to stay, take care of her daughter, and also asked if she would watch after Dee. There was food in the house, and all the bills were ahead of payment so I gave Tara the keys and told her to make herself at home. Then I left.

In retrospect I should've taken someone along, but sometimes I don't make the best decisions. And following the bright flash of light that I saw in the distance was probably one of those cases. The light was the same light the Scepter used to make when it was used, that's probably why I inspected it.

I found the location, or at least where I thought it was, walking forward I heard a crack like lightning, then I saw the light. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by the light then there was nothing...

End Epilogue

What was the light, was it the same one that Leatherhead disappeared into…or was it something completely different?


End file.
